The present invention generally relates to golf training techniques and apparatuses. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for training golfers to hit a golf ball more effectively and consistently by tracking where the ball is located relative to the golfer's stance.
Numerous instructional materials and golf training aids are commercially available. The more popular golf training aids and devices typically focus on improving the golfer's swing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,871 to Marley, Jr. discloses a golf training device that utilizes lasers for aiding a golfer in developing a more consistent swing. Many golf professionals believe that a proper stance relative to the location of the ball is essential to an effective golf game. While videos, books, and magazine articles offer tips and suggest practice drills for various aspects of the game, few discuss with any specificity where and how a golfer should stand relative to the ball. However, a limited number of training devices have been proposed for this purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,130 to Haserodt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,608 to Funk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,718 to Cachola, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,613 to Dubois disclose devices having marks or other indicators for positioning a golfer's feet along the edge of a base, and a ruler that extends perpendicularly from the base to indicate the distance of a golf ball from the base. U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,429 to Green discloses a device comprising a base equipped with a tape measure adapted to extend in a direction perpendicular to the base in order to locate the distance of a golf ball from the base. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,085 to LaCoste, Jr. et al. discloses a device having a base, an arm that is perpendicular to the base and can be positioned for alignment with a golf ball, and indicators on the base to indicate the position of the ball relative to the base.
It would be desirable if an improved apparatus and system were available for training a golfer to develop a good stance, and particularly to develop a consistent stance relative to the position of the ball.